Defensive Killer: Nature's Last Resort
by Wait.What
Summary: Features Tashigi, Smoker, Hina, Mikan, Yuki, a serial killer, and a few other things. Rating may go up. Blood, guts, swear words. Forgot what my title for this was... Read and Review, or I'll go homocidial.
1. Prolouge

_**Defensive Killer: Nature's Last Resort**_

_I just watched most of Resident Evil, and now I'm psyched to write an uber awesome Horror fic staring our favorite Marines along with Mikan and Yuki! The reason this even popped into my head was because I had remembered an old commerical for a movie on the Sci-Fi channel that I never got to watch. lol Yes the Sci-Fi channel still has not released it's hold on me from when I found that awesome channel. And to make it even awesomer (is that a word?), they show Anime movies on Monday! Awesome, eh? I might not be able to update this fic as often, but the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update. Also, as with all of my other fanfics, I require one review per chapter to update. Flame me if you wish, but I know how to delete 'em._

_Disclaimer: Almost forgot! I don't own Hina, Tashigi, or Smoker. I don't even own One Piece._

_Sum: Humans and the like are over populating the world, and are destroying the very thing that keeps them alive. What happens when it fights back, with a much nastier killer? They look like a Human crossed with a cat, but they are killers. They'll feast on your flesh until you die. Minorly based on InuYasha, Elfen Lied, Cerberus, and Resedent Evil, yet no characher from them shall show up._

_**Prolouge**_

I don't know when I came into this world, but I know I did. I do not know my purpose, but I know I want to kill. I want to feel the blood on my skin. I want to see the blood squirt out of their bodies as they scream in pain. I want their guts to spew across the ground, marking where I have been and where I have not. I want to feel the warm blood in my mouth, the ripping flesh in my claws. I want to see the strawberry gashes along their skin, marking them for their unaviodable demise. I want their muscles and meat. I want...I want...I want to..._**Kill them all!**_

I had woken up in a cave, with a female feline and a male human. They were dead. I didn't know how, but I know I had something to do with it. The female had dark green hair that had highlights of red sliding through it. On closer inspection, I realized that she was a Silvertail. How I had deducted this out, I have no clue. But..she wasn't all Silvertail. There was another scent mixed in with her blood. It smelled...I don't know. I recognized it, but I didn't know what the smell was.

The male. I had miscalculated. He wasn't human, as he had the same scent as the female, yet more strongly. I knew that they just hadn't accidently joined blood cells, as the female's blood was the color of her hair. Green. And when I placed my finger on the blood...It had burned...An acid that my body had no defenses to. The male, however, had pure red blood that surrounded his body and drenched his black hair. He smelled of fire...and like the secluded areas wher the darkness is so strong that you can actually smell the shadows. I frowned disaprovingly, and looked down at my hands.

My hands were like theirs. Five digits on each hand. My feet were like theirs as well, also having five digits on each foot. I examined my arms. They were muscled, as a fighter's would be. I flexed my arms and returned my gaze to my hands. On each finger was a long, hard substance covering each of the tips on my digits, but only on the back side. I looked at the two corpses before me. One had similair...things...on their digits. I twitched my snout in annoyance at a small insect that had landed on it before returning to examine my body that I had aquired.

My legs were muscled as well, and they seemed to be used for running and jumping more than killing. I noticed that I must have been a related species to the feline, as I had a tail and the sharp pointy things on my digits. I felt my head, and discovered that I had those pointy ears that she had. I felt my hair. Shoulder length, which should keep the kills more simple. And then...the female moved, and I took a step back, preparing for what could possibly be my first kill.

The female opened her eyes and looked at me. She gaped at me for a few seconds, before firmly clamping her mouth shut and glaring at me.

"Why are you still alive?" I asked after a few minutes of trying. The female smirked arrogantly, and her tail twitched.

"Well, Ful Blood, if I die, then so shall you. And it is the same in the opposite manor. If you die, so shall I. We are...equal entities, and both from the same place." She started to cough up blood, and I frowned in irritatance.

"So, I guess killing you is out off the list of possible options, isn't it?" She gave a weak nod. "Now, what did you call me again? Ful Blood, wasn't it?" She frowned.

"Unfortunetly, yes. Your name is Ful Blood. Apparently, you are a creature that was the default plan for my father's world domination plan." She said bitterly, and coughed up some more blood. I twitched eagerly, wanting more..needing more information.

"Default plan?" I asked. The entity before me gave off a weak smart ass smile.

"Heh. Yeah. The first plan was to make me sacrifice myself in order to bring him out, but that didn't work out so well. He apparently placed you inside of me, ready to come out and slaughter everything in your wake, aas I have done before when I...lost control." She frowned at the memory.

"How do you know these things?" I asked, wndering if she could just be saying all of this to make me spare her life. She didn't seem to be faking it all.

"I never would have found out, had I not have hacked into a mainframe when I was raiding one of his follower's hideouts since they had managed to kidnap my younger sister." My eyes widened.

"Younger sister?" She gave a small chuckle. She was wearing out. I was starting to feel weak. I'd have her answer this one question, and then I'd make knock her out and heal her until she could talk without weakness.

"Yeah. There are three females, not including me, and four males that are related to me through my father's side. They probably have things like you in 'em just like me..."She passed out as she finished her sentence, and I had to make sure she wasn't dead. She wasn't. An odd remedy came into my head. If she was telling the truth, we probably shared knowledge for attacks, healing, and basic survival skills. I searched my mind for the knowledge to be able to start a fire, and found out that it was in my blood. I could make fire. I smirked, and headed outside to find wood to burn.

As I searched, it started to rain, and I had to hurry it up so that the wood wouldn't get too wet to lose it's property to burn. I dumped the wood in the cave, and spotted a puddle. I looked at the puddle, and staired at my reflection. I was nude. Female. Hair as red as the male's blood. My eyes...blue and red. A vision popped into my mind, and I saw a male with silver hair and markings on his face with the same eyes. I glared at the puddle and kicked it, making the water splatter, before heading back into the cave and stealing the male's clothes.


	2. Chptr 1: Horror Movies!

_**Defensive Killer: Nature's Last Resort**_

_Nobody reviewed...That makes Wait.What sad. Oh so very sad. Anyways, Smoker & his crew appear in this chapter. Yay. And then they drag the psychopathic killer and her other half back to civilization. Or do they survive long enough? -insert evil psycho laugh here- By the way, I intend to make this a first person point of view fanfic with the narrirators changing every chapter. I watched Night of the Living Dead today. It was confusing. But I found out that there are two movies in which African Americans are not killed off first. Humans need to grow up and stop being so racist. And stop censorship. Execpt on porn. Because porn is evil. Oh, and Smoker may sound OOC. But that's because these are his intermost thoughts, and so he comes out of his shell._

_**Disclaimer:**_ -Ful Blood walks onto the stage before speaking in an ominous monotone vioce- Wait.What does not own One Piece. The only people she owns are myself, Sia, Mikan, Yuki, Saturn, and my other half. Now, R&R or I'll have to kill you all.

_**Chapter One:**_ That's What Psycho Girls Do

It had started raining recently. I _hated_ the rain. But, then again, that could be because the water falling from the sky dimmed my powers greatly, and the wind from the storm threatens to blow me away. And the fact I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean didn't help much, either.

I was currently inside the safety of a roof where the rain and wind couldn't get me, but I was also trapped with Mikan, Sia, Saturn, Yuki, and Tashigi hogging the only TV on the whole boat just so they could watch some horror movie on the Sci-Fi channel. Saturn was addicted to the Sci-Fi channel, but only watches on the weekends and on Thursday for some reason. Which is weird. But then again, Saturn is a weird girl.

Anyways, Saturn was forcing most of the crew to watch Resident Evil number one. It was a Thursday. And it was around six, which is when most of the movies came on. So we were all surrounded by the TV, watching the beginings of the movie. Now, I know I pointed out that Saturn was weird, but seeing her intensly staring at the TV screen, hoping for a really bloody sceen, gave her a boost on the Weird-O-Meter.

Tashigi was acting scared, already antcipating a bloody scene and clutching a pillow to her chest. But considering who was forcing the entire crew except for the cooks and the lucky bastards who were steering the ship...

Sia was doing the same as Tashigi, being the younger sister of Saturn and having to deal with her genres of movies for far longer than I ever hope to, had learned that whenever Saturn had seized control of the remote, there was sure to be a bloody horror movie on the way. But, then again, Saturn did force us all to watch that really shitty action movie that one time...

Mikan was sitting next to one of the other crew members, staring at the TV screen like Saturn was. The unlucky bastards who had to sit next to Mikan and listen to her rant through out the movie on the plot holes in said movie were holding mallets and pillows, as to whack Mikan with if they got annoyed with her constant whining, and the pillows to cower in fear with. Actually, most of the crew had pillows, having watched enough of Saturn's choice in movies to have grown the senses to bring a pillow in case they got scared. No one made fun of anyone else for doing so, because then they would be accused of being scared themselves and get beaten up by Sia for being bratty.

Yuki was sitting next to Tashigi. Him, being the dense dumbass he was, didn't bring a pillow if he got scared. That, or having been previously a Ninja helped him with the ammounts of gore that we had to watch come out of people's flesh as they were killed by humans or beasts. I have to say, however, that Saturn's constant forcing of the crew to watch horror movies showed them exactly what to not do in a situation that involved a mad killer or gaint blood thirsty beast, and made them less cowardly. It also made them more tolerant of blood.

Back to the movie. It was about five minutes in, and a psychopathic computer had locked everyone into a building because of a chemical spill and killed most of them. Some of them died of gas, and some were killed with water. And still some were alive, even if they were trapped inside an elevator. Some people forced the elevator door open, if barely, and a female was able to get her upper torso out of the elevator to see the mess before a camera spotted her and made the elevator go up, hinting at her impending doom before flashing the footage to a different part. I heard lots of people sigh in relief, while the other more blood loving whined about not getting to see her be decapitated.

We watched the movie to almost three fourths of the way through before a Den Den Mushi talkie rang, and announced that they had spotted an island and needed some help on movig it towards the island to escape the storm that was still raging on outside. Some of the luckier people got up to go help, while I, a person who became irritated if a movie I was watching was not finished, continued to watch. I looked over at the newer recruits that had just been transfered to Louge Town before we set out, and noticed that Yuki had left to go help. I also noted that the people that had been sitting around Mikan had left. That, and the black haired former Ninja was sporting a couple new bruises.

It took the rest of the thirty minutes to get to the island because the storm was so bad. After the movie was done, I had to force myself to not laugh because the stoic Saturn was sporting a look of fear across her face. Not only that, but Sia hadn't removed the pillow from her face even though the credits had long since ended, and Tashigi had her face frozen in a look of fear, and was staring at the screen, while her jaw was open and her glasses were about to fall off her face. I momentarilly pondered why Tashigi hadn't gotten contacts and had kept those glasses before setting off to the deck.

On the deck, I scanned the island we were now harbored on. There were rocks, sand, dirt, grass, and trees. Standard for a beach. No signs of civilization. I sweatdropped, thinking that this was like the start of a cliche horror movie, before banishing that thought and mentelly saying that I had watched too many horror movies. The crew got off the ship and stretched, happy to finally be back on land, if the only reason was because of a storm.

Yuki had eagerly jumped up to the chance of exploring, and most of the crew was with him, saying ti'd be a good way to get that movie off their minds. Then Tashigi piped up and asked why that wouldn't make them more scared, and Saturn scoffed and asked Tashigi if she saw any office buildings around. Well, there went the hopes of not going exploring. I sighed before saying that they could go exploring.

Yuki, the little oblivious person he was, grabbed Tashigi and dragged her off to go exploring. Some people who weren't so brave decided to stay with the ship and guard it while we were gone. Saturn scoffed again.

"Don't you know? People who stay behind get killed first." They paled, and I felt like smacking Saturn, but I resisted the urge.

"We need people to guard the ship. Let them do it." I said, before walking off. Saturn dragged Sia into the forest, and Mikan just strolled right on into the forest, oblvious to any danger. I sighed and followe my psycho crew mates into the forest, not realizing what would happen, but still wary from watching all those horror movies.

_And that's chapter one! Will they find Ful Blood and her other? Will they be able to drag her to civilization and live? Will they die a horrible, gruesome death? I don't really know! Read on, and you'll find out! R&R or Ful Blood and Saturn will come and kill you! Believe me, they're homocidal enough to do it!_

_Wait.What_


	3. Chptr 3: Evil Plants & Buildings

_**Defensive Killer**_

_Okay, in this chapter we see more of the island, mainly through Saturn's POV, and we see that it's more of a typical Deserted Island-ish place with an abandonded building on it. Yay. I have the five chapter's outlined, so expect me to update frequently. Hopefully. Oh, and please review. It'll make me feel happy instead of worthless. And it'll make me feel beter about my computer screwing up._

_**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish I owned One Piece, I do not. I do own two library cards, however, so I can go check out Manga at my local libraries. Yay.

_**Chapter Two:**_ Old Building

The forest was pretty dark and creepy. But, hey, as long as there weren't any Office buildings around, we really didn't have to worry. Oh, who am I kidding. I was looking around left and right, waiting for the zombies to come out, kill me, drag me to some random place, and leave my remains to be eaten by that thing that was in the movie, and turn into a zombie myself and go kill my crew mates. Speaking of crew mates, Sia was clenched to my arm, and it was starting to fall asleep from the lack of blood flowing.

"Get off me, damnit." I growled. Sia laughed nervously and sweatdropped as she released my arm. I moved it around to get the blood flowing again, and the numbness that started to take over my arm went away. Sia glanced around nervously, also seeming to be scared to death of the zombies. She didn't fool me. She always acted like a llittle lost puppy, when in reality, she was just as bad as the Pirates we often encountered. I had grown up with Sia, seeing as we were sisters, and even though we didn't spend as much time together as other siblings had, I could tell when she was acting. Which was pretty much all the time. She acted so much that doing it was only natural to her now. Me, on the other hand, I let my true personality shine on through when my blood line wasn't threatening to come out and cause mass hysteria and chaos.

I stretched and yawned. It was about eight, but I felt tired. probably because of all that stress crap, or some other reason. I could fall asleep anywhere at anytime these days, and I wasn't very fond of that. But being able to fall asleep instantly did have it's perks, I suppose, if you were waiting for zombies to come and kill you at night. I smirked. I was becoming almost as bad as my third favorite web comic character, Largo. Sia was still acting nervous, but was checking out the plants. This is where we got into trouble first. Now, I'm not too fond of plants. It's the same relationship that I have with plants as I do dogs. I can't stand them. But then again, almost being eaten alive by a plant in the Forest of Death in the Chunin exams while Mikan was being used as a chew toy by a gaint, over grown mutt in the same exam tends to do that to you.

Even while Sia was examininng plants, she didn't seem to notice the one that was moving towards her. Hell, I didn't notice it. I was too busy keeping an eye out for zombies. The next thing I knew, Sia was screaming bloody murder, I turned around, and she was being flung around by a vine. Then, she was hurled at the ground, where she managed to grab a tree root. But even that didn't stop her from being dragged away from me. That, or it could just be that Sia has a crappy grip. I'm not much better, but I drive my claws into the thing I'm trying to hold on to. Sia was jerked away from the tree root, and was dragged against the ground as Sia frantically grabbed objects around her to keep from getting pulled away. Why the plant didn't just haul her into the air, I don't really know.

I dashed over to my younger sister and grabbed one hand with two of my hands and shoved my feet into the muddy soil that was the result of the still going on storm. Even that wasn't enough, as I was ripped out of the mud and landed hard onto the ground and was dragged with my sister through the mud. Nasty. And apparently adding a hundred and fourty pounds to a hundred and twenty pounds still didn't get the vine to stop pulling. That was one strong vine. Evil plants. If plants didn't supply us with much needed oxygen, I probably would have burned all the plants in the world with my Katon. Stupid, evil plants.

We were finally no longer being dragged through the mud. But I would've been dragged through mud for the rest of eternity than have to deal with _that_. It was big, green, carnivorous, and it looked like a cross between a Venus Flytrap, that one plant thing Kurama used on Karasu during their battle on Yu Yu Hakusho, and that one black and white movie I watch at the Gaia Cinemas with the whacko plant that talked. It was a plant! And it looked hungry. Oh so very hungry. I let go of Sia's hand which I had somehow miraculously kept hold of as we were dragged through the mud. Sia screamed blood murder as she was thrown up into the air again. A got up quickly and started to preform the hand signs for the Katon.

The plant was almost about to eat Sia when I let lose a massive Katon, which had less power due to the rain, but still had the intended effect. The plant released Sia, who fell down to the ground and landed on her ass, screaming all the way down. Sia muttered a few colorful curses, before grabbing my hand and dragging me through the woods. That Katon was abnormally large, and took much more Chakra and energy than normal, so when Sia finally slowed and let go of my hand, I plopped down on my ass and laid down, panting heavily.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Sia asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea," I panted back," and quite frankly, I don't think I really want to know the answer to that." Sia nodded and it was quiet, the only sound being my panting and the rain falling down. I looked at my mud covered clothes and groaned. Now I had to take a bath, and I wasn't all too fond of water. Maybe the rain would get all the mud off, I hoped. Eventually I was able to get up, rested. "We had better head back'r something." Sia nodded.

"Yeah, but which way do we go?" Sia asked. I froze. Damn. We didn't know how to get back. We were too panicked to look for land marks, and there were tons of trees, anyways. I groaned. It was really dark, too. I don't know whose brillant idea it was to go exploring, but I was going to kill them.

"I...don't...know..." I finally said. Sia sighed, and got up. Her butt was covered in mud. I laughed, she glared at me.

"We might as well start walking. Like Koko from Zatch Bell said, if we keep walking, we'll get out of here eventually." Sia said hopefully. I nodded in agreement. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't going to help us get out of this forest. I stood up and stretched. The rain was still falling pretty hard. We started to walk in some random direction. Sia and I were much more watchful this time. We didn't want to be attacked by any more plants. Having nearly being eaten by one myself, and having Sia being almost eaten by one, we both agreed that neither of us wanted to see the insides of a plant. I defenietly didn't want to see if the plant did what the plant in the black and white movie I watched did when it bloomed. I shivered, and Sia glanced at me questioningly. I gave off a small smile, and Sia went back to ignoring me. Well, she wasn't ignoring me, but for a lack of a better word...

As we walked, we spotted a huge building. So much for this island being deserted. And it looked like an Office building. Or a lab. My mind went back to the movie I watched earlier against my will, and I paled. The building was covered in vines and moss, and looked like it was made out of a combination of brick, metal, and wood. There was a door, and it was a sliding glass door. The glass was shattered. From the inside out. I went even paler. Someone, or something, had wanted out, and by god, they had gotten out. I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't of been a Ninja before I was transported to this world, I would've passed out. Sia wasn't faring much better, and this time her reactions were real. Sia wasn't much of a fighter, she knew that. It was Mikan, Yuki, and I who managed to convince her to become a Ninja and a Marine. Sia prefered polotics. I was the fighter.

My blood ran cold as a monsterous roar echoed through the forest. It had come from behind us. I gulped. Sia looked over at me, her eyes were wide, and I could barely see her pupils they were so small. I gulped once more, grabbed Sia's hand, and against all mental reason, ran towards the building. I jumped through the hole in the glass, and Sia followed. It was darker in here. I swallowed nervously, and hoped we wouldn't run into any zombies.

_w00t! Two updates today! But no one has reviewed. That makes me a sad, sad, psychopath. Do you want them to die, or something? You all review for other people, but when it comes to me..._


End file.
